Religion in the current age
Most people in this world are polythestic meaning they worship all the gods however much they feel like. Clerics choose a god to serve based on whom they like best. its a bit more like a samurai picking a master. The only exception is the light which is a monotheisitic cult with a growing following. Good and evil here tend to refer to weather the god is more concerned with its children or more concerned with itself. its more like good and bad parent. Its not done yet because theres just so many to talk about ! ill try to keep uploading them as i can so dont worry if nobody here matches what your into yet. Mainstream religions and their tenets Luminas the lightbringer- One of the oldest and most powerful gods she has many domains and is the arguable de facto leader of the gods. she values courage and understanding in her followers. Her main areas of influence are The sun / light, life / healing , mercy , and justice. Her tenets are simple enough but easier said than done. 1) be merciful and just seeking to be good in all you do by aiding your siblings. 2) Be the light to chase away the darkness of evil. 3) Value the sancitiy of life and avoid unnecessary killing. Nyx the lovely trickster of darkness- The oldest god and perhaps one of the most popular. She values wit and charisma in her followers. Supposedly shes the friendliest of gods shes at least had the most mortal lovers. Her areas of influence are night / the moon, love , trickery , beauty and truth. Her tenets are more whimsical. 1) honor the night as a time of rest. 2) honor and cherish true love as the rarest of gems. 3) Use wit and trickery to expose the truth as the moon illuminates shadows, softly but surely. Bahamut The platinum lord of dragons- His other half is tiamat he ranks third in power though while she ties for fourth. he is the god of good dragons and a popular choice with a growing popularity. He values courage and righteousness. his areas of influence are justice, wisdom, magic, and law. His tenets are strightforeward and held dearly by his followers he is the hardest of gods to earn forgiveness from. 1) Be judicious in the giving out punishment to the guilty, use wisdom to minimize the innocent coming to harm. 2) tolerate no evil and obey the law. 3) be wise in the application of magic it is a tremendous curse and a tremendous blessing. Tiamat the beautiful and supreme- Bahamuts twin and archrival. One of the more popular evil gods she is the godess of choice for evil dragons. She is the greediest of gods. Her realms of influence are wealth, power, beauty, status, wisdom and protection. She values all of her areas of influence in her followers. Her tenets are pretty simple however in order to get anything from her one must usually make some sort of sacrafice be it in goods or coin or even lives. 1) Gain great wealth but steal not I abhor theives, if you must take do so after defeating the opponent in fair combat. 2) Disgrace me not be ever beautiful and beyond reproach. 3) spend wisely I abhor the foolish and neither give nor take for free. Av-an-astria "Lady luck"- Godess of the halflings. she is probably the most popular god today. SHe is the most relaxed of gods asking very little of her followers. Her areas of influence are luck ,chaos, the wind, journeys, travels and new horizons. Her tenets are simple but require a bold lifestyle. 1) Never rest too long always stay moving. 2) Be bold and always expanding your horizons. 3) Take risks and show your faith in me, it wont always pan out but the effort pleases me. The White Witch Queen- A suprisingly popular god because she was once mortal. She slew the old god of death but was his wife. Her areas of influence are death , fate and cold/winter. She rarely speaks these days but has been known to reweave the fates of mortals on occassion as suits her fancy. Her holy symbol is a white raven and her tenets likewise keep her followers pure. 1) Abhor the undead, all things must die in their time and pass over. 2) Seek to understand your fate and pursue thine destiny. 3) Enjoy the warmth of life , till winter comes. Dysus- Oh man Dysus he is a fun one. He is the biggest wild card of all the gods. His areas of influence are wine/ partys, madness, chaos , the fine arts and discord/ confusion. He demands cleverness and irreverance but also respect from his followers. He's certainly one of the more active gods and is a little displeased by his lack of followers. His tenets are equally confusing. 1) Don't be boring ,bring beauty and fun into the world 2) party like a madman and have no restraint. 3) Be respectful and always use restraint also honor the fine arts. Lorenthian lord of music- The main God of the elves. He's sort of a playboy. He cheated on the godess Erushni with nyx which resulted in a civil war between the gods now known as the war of the roses. The aftereffect of which was the white witch gaining fate as a domain. Erushni meanwhile fell and became demon queen of webs also known as lolth. His areas of influence are the arts especially music, magic, beauty and politics. His tenets are simple enough 1) honor the arts and encourage the artist, bring out the beauty in all things 2) Be humble. pride comes before a fall 3) Seek new experiences do not stagnate and guard yourselves against jealousy and corruption. Marukai the soul forger- Chief diety of the dwarves. Hes one of the more powerful and reliable of the gods. HEs a friendly jovial god (mix santa clause and odin). His areas of influence are creation especially smithing, endurance , protection , and partying. His tenets are deeply engrained in dwarven culture. 1) make your mark on the world and forge something worthwhile 2) have no fear and boldly crush evil under your hammer , enduring the tirals of evil the whole time 3) obey the law and uphold justice. Cults Primoridal lord cults- There are many of these , they grant great power in exchange for destruction. The Light- a new religion claiming luminas is a false god and that the light shall consume all the false and impotent gods. only currently monotheistic religion and unusual pure black white dichotemy. Demon lord and arch-devil cults- THe rules are simple power for souls or the defeat of their enemies. Archfey cults- Power is usually granted as a reward for a mixture of worship, service and other unknown prices. Morseth- The former god of death deposed by the white witch still has his followers. '''Zastiel- '''The god of assassins his cult is very secretive. Their symbol is a blood red scarf and a clenched fist.